Techno Freak Wanted
by scorpioryo
Summary: Ryo's having trouble printing out his paper, but will Bakura do more harm than good? Or will he be able to pull through for his hikari?


**Techno Freak Wanted**

**A/N: Hey guys! While I was plotting my revenge on my own damn printer, I came up with this. Sorry if it's so short!**

* * *

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! Just in case, this is rated T for Teen for language and a little bit of alcohol reference. People of the internet, you have been warned.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Dell printer, 'cause if I owned the anime it most certainly wouldn't be for children, no matter how much they try to censor it. If I mention anything else that people may have heard of, I don't own any of that, either. **

* * *

Bakura was sitting in the living room's recliner with a can of Coca-Cola sitting next to him on the end table. He was watching Animal Planet while Ryo was in the computer room, which is really an extra bedroom, typing up his English that was due on Tuesday.

"Yes, yes," the yami shouted as he admired the animal violence, "yes, fall caribou, fall! Fall into the hungry, deadly mouths of the wolves! Kill it! Kill it!" Ryo sighed as turned his chair around.

"Bakura," he asked, "what the bloody hell have you been drinking?"

"Just Coca-Cola," he yowled back.

"…How many?"

"I've lost count," Bakura admitted. Ryo sighed again. If his yami has too much sugar, than there's no telling what kind of destruction he can bestow upon the city… not to mention that the hikari will have to drag him home… _literally._ After all, after the sugar _rush, _there's always a sugar _crash._

"Well," Ryo mumbled to himself, "after I finish this paragraph, I'll be all done typing it down." Ryo saved the document, just in case something would happen. Afterwards, he clicked on the Spell Check and corrected all of the spelling and grammar errors.

As the hikari was reading it over one more time, he could hear Bakura calling his name.

"Ryo," he yelled, "Ryo, get in here!"

"I'm working on my paper," Ryo countered, "can't this wait?"

"No," his yami yowled, "hurry up, or you'll miss it!" Ryo sighed as he followed the voice into the living room. He probably just wanted to show him some kind of animal destruction. Ryo finally reached the large, open room with the sofa facing the television, and the recliner sitting in the corner next to one of the end tables. The hikari watched his yami stand up.

"Look, Ryo," he snickered as he guided Ryo in front of the large, flat screen electrical box, "look at all of that blood! It's staining the snow and the wolves' muzzles red! Isn't this just amazing?!"

"Uh-huh," the hikari sighed. He would often be dragged into the room while doing his homework just to see a lion kill a zebra or something like that. Ryo was just used to it now.

"Do you want to know why I love this channel?" Bakura asked.

"…Why?" Ryo sighed even though he already knew the answer.

"I think this is the most violent channel of all," he grinned, "but my favorite is Lost Tapes. I love seeing mortals in pain and fear."

"Can I go back and finish my homework now?" Ryo asked. When his yami nodded, he walked back into the computer room. He sighed as he slumped into the rolling chair.

How can he get mad at Bakura? He was just enjoying the television… in his own, unique way.

Ryo shook his head as he pressed the PRINT button. He watched the first sheet of paper come out the printer. Afterwards, he heard a screeching noise come from the large machine. He looked at computer screen.

"Out of paper…" Ryo mumbled. He looked at the printer, and he saw the pocket that held the white, blank sheets was empty. Ryo bent over and opened the cabinet below the printer and pulled out a small stack of paper. However, the printer still refused to spit out the final paper because it still claimed that there was no paper. He sighed as he walked over to the door.

"…Bakura," he yelled, "Bakura, can you please come here for a moment?"

Bakura grumbled with annoyance as he paused the show. He stood up and stretched and walked into the computer room.

"What's the problem?" he grumbled. Ryo ignored his yami's complaints.

"It's the printer," the hikari explained, "I reloaded it, but it still won't print out my paper." Bakura slanted his eyes at the machine.

"Did you try turning it off first?" he asked as he walked up to the printer. Before he received an answer from his harmless hikari, he turned it off, and then turned it back on. The yami then pressed the print button again, but it still refused to do as it was told to do.

"Why don't you get out and watch TV for a while," the yami growled.

"B-But," Ryo stumbled, "what about my paper?"

"I'll take care of it," Bakura snapped, "just go!" Ryo backed out of the computer room and walked into the living room.

When he was sure his hikari was away, Bakura stared at the printer.

"You shall be defeated," he growled. He looked at the screen, and he saw that it was complaining about a paper jam. He stood up and shifted the paper around a bit, and then pressed the SELECT button.

When he tried printing again, it was still saying that there was a jam.

"But I fixed the damn jam," the yami cursed. He turned off the printer and then moved the white sheets around again, and then he turned it back on. Afterwards, he pressed the print button again. It _still _said that it couldn't find the paper.

"Damn you, 21st-century technology," he growled, "This thing is really starting to piss me off…"

* * *

After watching the marathon of Planet Earth, Ryo started to become worried. It had been over two hours since Bakura went into the computer room to fix the printer. Ryo stood up and tiptoed into the hall. He quietly slipped into the doorway.

The yami was still shuffling the papers in and out of the cursed printer, and he had a tired, pissed look on his face.

"Bloody hell," Ryo mumbled half to himself. Bakura twisted his head around and slowly made eye contact with the hikari.

"U-Um, Bakura," Ryo explained, "You know, you can take a break. I can talk another—"

"No," the yami interrupted, "I've finally figured it out!"

"How many times have you told yourself that?" Ryo sighed.

"…Only a few times," the yami retorted, "I've got it all figured out know!"

They were both silent as Bakura sank back into the chair. He slowly scrolled over to the PRINT button, a sign of some exposition. Ryo and Bakura held their breath. They heard the printer start running, out came Ryo's English paper. The hikari smiled.

"H-Ha ha," Bakura laughed, "yes! I win!"

"Um, Bakura," Ryo thanked, "thanks for--"

"Hold that thought, Ryo," the yami interrupted, "I'm not done cussing at the printer, yet." Ryo smiled, sighed, and just shook his head. There's no point in arguing with Bakura. The hikari plugged his ears as he walked out of the computer room while his yami continued on yelling at the machine he worked so hard to conquer.

* * *

**A/N: I got incredibly pissed at my printer when it was doing the same thing to me earlier today. It only lasted a few minutes, though.**

**I love Animal Planet... EVEN THOUGH I DON'T OWN IT. Although, some people think I do because of all of the animal violence and such on it... especially Lost Tapes!**

**ANYWAY, please leave a review! Again, I wanted it to be longer, but oh well! **


End file.
